


Red Scarf [Eng ver.]

by chicinoya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicinoya/pseuds/chicinoya
Summary: "Not everyone can, but they have to accept it. You can do it."
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Petra Ral, Levi Ackerman/Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	Red Scarf [Eng ver.]

Levi looked at the hundreds of tombstones lying there, sighed again. The raindrops did not prevent him from walking straight to the well-groomed cemetery with the name printed clearly: Petra Ral. Adoptive younger brother who died in a car accident three years ago.

Levi always came here on purpose when it was late at night, so she had more time to stay with Petra. Crying because of her own fatal mistake. Erwin and Hange have always said that Petra's leaving was not his fault - Petra himself insisted on going with Oluo, until the accident killed both of them.

But if Levi really did forbid him, maybe Petra wouldn't leave him.

The man walked over, letting out a few stems of baby breath that were slightly wilted from his black coat.

For a long time, Levi just stood still looking at the grave, speechless. Always like this. Whatever Levi wanted to say flowed through his gaze.

The rain still didn't stop, and Levi remained in his position. "How are you?" he asked hoarsely.

Levi sat on the side of the grave, rubbing his headstone slowly.

"Mama left five years ago, why you too?" Levi knew his question would not be answered. Levi knew he looked stupid, with a sad face without tears, talking to Petra's headstone. "I miss you. But, you and Oluo are fine, right?"

No answer - yes, of course. Levi glanced at his watch. It is half past nine. He stood up, rearranging stalk by stalk of baby breath to make it look neater. “Hange and Erwin said, I have to live as usual, because that's what you and Mama want. I believe. I live well, I have more than enough money, I eat and bathe regularly too. Sorry, I can't come over often. here. I'm sorry your brother. "

Levi turned to leave, taking a different path from when he had come. A few silver from there, his steps stopped when he saw a girl in a red scarf sitting on one of the other graves. There was usually no one else at this funeral - although Levi was somewhat inappropriate to say that, considering that he only came once or twice a year.

The girl turned her head, smiled briefly at Levi because she felt cared for. Levi blinked.

"Are you visiting them too?" he asked kindly.

"Visit?"

The girl laughed. "I'll visit him," katana, rubbing the headstone with the name on it; Eren Jaeger. "My younger brother."

Ah, like Levi. He didn't know what attracted him to live there, considering that Levi wasn't the type to like being around strangers.

"Why, if possible ...?"

"An accident during a race," said the girl, lightly rubbing the short plant in the center of the headstone. "Bad brat, he is. As said, don't go out and participate in wild races. Still."

The girl laughed, a little sad. "You, who did you visit?"

"... Same."

"Adoptive brother too? Sorry to hear that," the girl smiled softly.

"You can smile like that, great," said Levi finally, without intending to corner.

The girl laughed, slightly off but still maintaining her intonation. "Then, what should I do if they leave? We can't force them here, can we? I'm sad too - everyone must be sad. But continuing to cry and hold them back won't solve your problem."

The girl was right, as her mother, Petra, Erwin, and even Hange always said. But another odd thing - his words were much more convincing than when Hange or Erwin had spoken.

"Are you going home?" Levi asked again.

The girl shook her head, then nodded. "If asked that, I'd like to be here with Eren. But, no, I have to go home. Home."

For the first time after Petra left, a genuine smile appeared on Levi's thin lips - even if it really was a little.

"Ride the bus?"

"No. My brother is waiting." The girl sighed at the gate outside the grave, then stood up. "I'll go first, okay?"

Levi nodded. The girl walked past Levi, patting him on the shoulder as he passed, channeling affection there. "Not everyone can, but they have to accept it. You can do it."

Levi turned around, just as the figure moved away. "Thank you, ...?"

"WE." The girl waves at him. "Mikasa."

___


End file.
